


Refresh！

by mrsupertomato



Series: refresh！ [2]
Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Clones, M/M, Robots
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsupertomato/pseuds/mrsupertomato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>两个完全不同的他们之间的故事，《蛹》之后的故事</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 弃权声明：我不拥有任何人。

　　今天他的朋友即将从人造子宫中复活，一个全新的，充满生气的Wardo，不记得他曾经历经的痛苦，他将会受到全面的、滴水不漏的保护。Mark能感觉到他身体中的电流有些紊乱——它们到处乱窜，甚至让他的处理器连四肢的协调都控制得不得当。  
　　Mark准备充分，他一周前黑进了员工系统，将自己的在产房的工作日提前到今天，在这里他将亲自确保Wardo的安全出生。这个Eduardo的基因来自于为数不多没有被销毁的备份基因库中的一处，在当时他将所有保存Eduardo的基因的地方都进行了全面扫描。感谢于Mark Zukerberg对绝大多数人所持有的不信任态度，公司并没有将基因全部销毁——一些藏匿地点只有Mark和Mark Zuckerberg本人知道。  
　　不过Mark Zuckerberg死了。但是Mark已经能够完全替代他了，所以并没有什么关系。他入侵了公司工厂的数据库，伪造了两份详实的资料，一份是他的档案，另一份是为了让Eduardo重生的客户信息和订单。Mark并没有Eduardo Saverin的原始声音资料，但是他和Wardo相处了足够久的时间，克隆体的声音与样本提供者的信息是完全一致的，依据他所知的经验和信息与Wardo的资料结合，他所伪造的资料有98.34%的可能不被戳穿。  
　　在关于公司方面，唯一的问题是，因为他是个机器人——虽然他是个并不用遵循机器人法则的产物，而且还有在他诞生之前那份操之过急的遗嘱——即使到了后来也并未修改或者增减内容，所以在法律上他不具备继承权。  
　　他，Mark-W是完美复制了Mark Zuckerberg的机器人。他拥有Zuckerberg的所有记忆，具备他的一切思维，注入他全部的感情要素。虽然他的初始数据复制了Zuckerberg的历史，但是他拥有不以机器人法则和Zuckerberg的信息为判断标准的选择权，他有且只有一条行动准则——Eduardo Saverin的克隆体。  
　　在他的基础程序中，Eduardo由于任何原因离开、不存在都是不可原谅的错误，当任意一个Eduardo克隆体面临威胁，不论大小，Mark即便要付出最高代价甚至使自己面临被销毁的可能时，都必须确保其克隆体的安全。  
　　他和第一个没有夭折的、健康生存了三年的Eduardo克隆体基本属于共同成长的关系。不论从哪种能独立思考问题的有机体的角度来看，Mark和Wardo会成为朋友都是多少让人感到困惑的，但是对此Mark并没有任何疑问，除却基础程序中的因素，Mark依然认为Wardo是个非常优秀的个体，他认为他除了感情过于充沛之外，没有什么可以称得上是缺点，事实上，Mark觉得他丰富的情感正是让他为他感到着迷的原因之一。  
　　Wardo必须长期住在无菌实验室里，而Mark则跟随Mark Zuckerberg行动，其余的时间里他们几乎形影相随。Mark不同于其他的机器人，他似乎就是个唯一的例外，从未有过像他这样的不停地进化融进人类当中的机器人，不是像那种服务型机器人，他的“进化融入”的说法其实更类似于变成人类。他知晓一切关于Mark Zuckerberg与Eduardo Saverin的事情，但是他从不以此作为和他的Wardo相处模式的资料。  
　　在Mark的人造皮肤塑形完成后不久，一直在为他升级的Zuckerberg就去世了。这就是事情的转折点，他去世后，公司决定将克隆人推出市场，并且终止了重生计划，ED-01——也就是Eduardo Saverin到目前为止唯一成功的的克隆体，他的Wardo，也被随之销毁。  
　　很明显，他失败了一次。这个不可逆转的错误是他的营救方案低估了公司对他的“偏激”行为的重视。考虑到他的身份，他们随之要销毁他的可能性也大幅度提升。Mark销声匿迹了十个月之后伪造了自己的损毁现场，此后又过了六十三个月，等所有的风波都平息了之后，他才从暗处走出。  
　　他销毁了过去所有关于他，Mark-W和Wardo，ED-01的信息，为他们重新建立档案，所有的一切前期工作准备就绪，Mark潜入进了公司的工厂，而如今，他终于能再次见到他的Wardo。  
TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

　　Mark没能成功带走Wardo。他觉得这大概是鱼卵这种培养方式带来的一些成品偏差。  
　　他在几个月前修改轮值表，把自己排到了Wardo出生——Mark可不会把Wardo叫成产成品——那天的产房，产房当然不是在给女性克隆人接生的那个产房，是原来蜂房下游的那个环节。Wardo并没有在培养皿中，公司为了降低成本，在将克隆人投入市场后选用了鱼卵式的培养方式。但如果客户的出价够高的话，最贵的鱼卵生产出来的克隆人和培养皿中培育出来基本没什么两样，不过由于样本不足，Mark没有办法得出相对准确的偏差率。  
　　他与ED-01相处的非常好。如果有人以为Mark只不过是个机器人，不可能具有人类一般的感情的话，那可就大错特错了，Mark可不是那种老式的，完全受程序控制的破铜烂铁。Wardo对Mark来说有着非同寻常的意义。他自诞生之初就以他能做到的最快的速度学习着，对于一个具备创造力的机器人，感情虽然不在他的基础程序中，但Mark知道那是什么，特别是有关于Wardo的。  
　　在他们切割开鱼卵的时候，Mark能感觉到他的硅基大脑释放着电流，使他整个身体都充斥着一股人类称之为战栗的感觉。当他触摸到Wardo沾满营养液的皮肤时，Mark能感觉到他的处理器过载，这让他看起来就像是有些精神恍惚。他抬起Wardo的下巴，把手指伸到他嘴里帮他清理他嘴里残留的、噎住他的污秽物时，Mark在体会到了那种曾让他断电前的那种数据失控，虽然他依然正常运转，但他的视觉系统却不停的出现噪点。不单单是因为基础程序的原因，Mark无论如何也不想切实的体会Mark Zuckerberg曾经经历过的事情。  
　　但是这个Wardo，看起来不太喜欢他。他那天在产房里醒了过来，看到Mark并没有原来的那个他那么热情，虽然Mark明白他很虚弱，但是通过综合分析得出的数据表明，这个Wardo对他并无特别的好感，这不符合历史数据！  
　　特别是当Mark趁其他人去处理他弄出来的假警报，试图带Wardo逃离这里时，Wardo的反应却是：“你是谁？”  
　　如果机器人也能吓傻了，Mark当时就是那个状态——他的Wardo居然不认识他！他当然不可能认识他，他又没有ED-01Wardo的记忆，但是他好歹应该有些关于Mark这张脸的印象。也许是鱼卵的偏差值。Mark过了几微秒才反应过来，这对他的处理器来说用的时间已经够长了。  
　　“你必须相信我Wardo。”Mark当时做出了人类安抚性手势，试图让Eduardo平静下来。  
　　“谁他妈的是Wardo。”Wardo浑身湿淋淋的，即使他的肌肉功能还没有完全苏醒，他也依然试图和Mark保持距离，“该死的我在什么地方！”  
　　那时候外边重新传来了脚步声，Mark失去了机会，他只能抓紧时间告诉他：“除了我别相信任何人。”  
　　之后室内一片混乱，其他工作人员安抚Wardo，他们用千篇一律的谎话安慰着他。Mark站在他们之中，Wardo虽然看起来惊恐不安，但没在继续喊闹，也没有透露出刚刚Mark单独对他说的话，他虽然不停地扫视着周围，目光集中在Mark身上却是最长的。  
　　但他真的不记得他，不论是Mark，还是Zuckerberg。  
　　这让Mark想要知道为什么会出现这样的情况，他的程序让他的世界就是Wardo，除此之外，他不能忍受他的朋友把他当作陌生人来看待，他不会对Wardo置之不理，不论他会有多讨厌他，多恨他，Zuckerberg的错误不能在他的身上重演。Mark明白什么叫做恐惧和绝望。  
　　应该感谢Zuckerberg把所有关于他的资料都交给了他自己，没有其他任何的备份，根据Mark所知道的原因，他这么做除了自负之外，还是因为他不想Mark这样的机器人作为产品推出市场，即便公司的人抓到了他，拆解他，也不会成功，那样做会引爆Mark，除了Zuckerberg，唯一的例外就是Eduardo的基因携带者。  
　　Mark在从公司数据库里现在的克隆人制造流程里找到了答案——他们把所有的克隆人植入的都是模板记忆。  
TBC.


End file.
